Dark Paradise
by KiwiAid
Summary: Atisha Lavellan was always reminded by her clan just how much of an outsider she was, but with Solas' help, she discovered more of herself than she could have imagined. The story of a young elf, forever changed by the inquisition... and the man she came to love. A series of one-shots detailing the growth of Atisha, and her relationship with Solas.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this starts just after the inquisitor is named the Herald of Andraste, and this story will feature the growing relationship of Lavellan and Solas more than anything else. I've never written for Dragon Age before, which is actually surprising considering it's my favorite game series. Perhaps that's why. However, I just couldn't get Solas out of my head after romancing him on my first playthrough. The heartbreak I endured...**

**This will be a stand alone chapter until I'm confident people enjoy it. Once I am certain, I will upload the rest of what I've written so far. Thank you to anyone who bothers to read this. It is a pleasure to write for you.**

* * *

><p><em>The Herald of Andraste. <em>

She thought them all crazy. A dalish elf... the Herald of Andraste?! It didn't make any sense, and yet, she actually liked it. For once in her life, people believed in her... she was important. Solas told her that the mark was the only way to close the breach, even if the first time hadn't worked... He said he was confident that, with enough power, the massive hole in the sky would be shut forever.

Ah, Solas. Atisha couldn't prevent the fluttering of her heart whenever he gave her that look. His eyes whispered confessions of a past best forgotten, and yet it emanated wisdom. And his voice... every word he spoke demanded your full attention which she was more than willing to grant. His tone serenaded her very soul, caressing it carefully with out him even knowing he was doing it.

A blush had appeared on her face, as her legs automatically began walking towards the apothecary in Haven, towards Solas. She had never met an elf like him. He promised so much, and even though he possessed a certain arrogance that all elven people seemed to have... he was trying to suppress it. That was new for her. Plus, from what she could tell, it wasn't like he didn't have a reason to be arrogant. Everything he knew was self taught, his power and restraint not guided in the slightest, he was just naturally gifted in the arcane arts... something she most certainly wasn't. Then there was the time he spent in the Fade... she couldn't even imagine the things he must have learned, the things he must know. She just had to know them too.

Solas had propped himself up on a barrel outside one of the wooden houses, his face fully focused on the book that gripped in his right hand. Atisha had to suppress a small smile at the view. It wasn't a unique moment she had caught. He put a ridiculous amount of concentration in anything he did, it was one of the things she respected most about him.

It only took a second for Solas to recognize that he wasn't alone any longer. He had heard the footsteps, but only now realized that they were in fact for him. He lowered the book before pressing his fingers together around the spine, allowing it to clap shut. He glanced upwards, the young dalish woman, now known to him as Atisha, stood before him, her hands nervously fumbling together in front of her. He found her name to be rather ironic considering its meaning of 'peace' in elvhen and their current circumstances.

"You heard me coming, huh?"

He mustered a smirk. He had never given her any reason to be intimidated by him, but he took a small satisfaction in knowing he could. "Yes." She hummed slightly at the knowledge, her eyes wandering around the area, anywhere but at him. All of a sudden her reason for coming had escaped her. "Was there something I could do for you, Lavellan? Or should I say 'the Herald of Andraste'?" As her face contorted, he smiled knowingly. No Dalish would appreciate the title.

She sighed, a hand gracing her pale hair and tucking a loose strand behind one pointy ear. "It's a little strange... everyone calling me the Herald. One minute everyone is wanting to kill me, and now I'm their only hope of salvation. It's a lot to take in... I don't even know if I can do this. I've never had to live up to an expectation before and-" She paused, realising she'd given more of a response than perhaps he'd intended to have. She braved a glance to him, expecting to see a man who so obviously wasn't listening and had no qualms with letting her see so, but she didn't. His eyes were securely set on hers, his arms crossed in deep contemplation.

"You were first to your Keeper, were you not? Is that not an expectation?" She almost stiffened at the question... it was genuine. Someone had actually asked her a question about herself they wanted the answer to. A smile could not be stopped.

"I... yes, I was. Not by any choice of my clan, though. I was the only one who showed any magical ability so I was just kind of thrown into the position-" Atisha subconsciously moved closer to the man, propping herself up against the stone wall beside the barrels he relaxed upon. The movement made Solas smile. She was becoming more comfortable with him, allowing herself to open up. As much as his primal side enjoyed submission, it was nicer for _Solas_ if people felt comfortable around him. "I doubt I would have made a good Keeper." Her face glazed with a sad expression, her eyes averting from his contemplative stare.

"What makes you think such a thing?" Another genuine question and she grinned despite herself.

"Have you encountered the Dalish, Solas?"

He visibly tensed at the question, a grimace invading his usual stoic expression. "Yes."

He was biting his tongue, she could tell. Atisha tried to give him her most understanding look, but refrained from placing a comforting hand on his. As much as she knew what they had done to her was for the best, she was not ignorant. She knew her clan had always disliked her, always seen her as less than them. Perhaps they were right, and she deserved the mistreatment. But since coming to Haven, being the 'Herald', somehow it didn't seem as normal as it did at the time.

"I'm not a true elf." She told him bluntly. Even now, the confession left a bitter taste in her mouth, put there by her clan members. To them, she was and always would be a flat-ear.

Solas took a second to try and put the puzzle together, and realised what she was suggesting. "You were not born into your clan..." Her shoulders hunched forward, her eyes tightly clenched as if to prevent tears from breaking free. Right then, Solas had never seen a creature look so vulnerable, so cornered. It would seem he wasn't the only one who had suffered due to the Dalish's ignorance. "Do you know of your life before the clan? Beyond what the Dalish made you?"

Atisha could sense the disdain with the acidic way he spoke. She hoped he didn't see what he saw in them, in her. "I... I never met my parents. All I know is that they must have been mages in a circle of magi, so I was taken away as soon as I was born."

Solas inwardly cringed, his whole calm demeanour almost cracked with the pressure and burning hatred that built inside of him. Of course he knew these kinds of things happened. He had seen enough of these painful memories in the fade, but to see the consequences with his own eyes... "Forgive my prying, but then how did you end up amongst the Dalish?" His voice croaked as he spoke, surprising Atisha to look at him. She could see his eyes wavering behind the mask he so desperately tried to sustain.

"I was told I was found beside a group of dead templars, who were no doubt trying to transport me to another circle of magi." She released a long breath, trying not to picture the scene in her mind. "Sometimes I still wander what it would have been like to have my own parents." Subconsciously, she began fiddling with a locket around her neck.

His eyes focused on the golden locket, a jolt of recognition ran through him. "What is that?" He sounded almost breathless as he got a little closer to the item. He hadn't noticed it on her before.

"Oh, this?" She laid the locket out in the palm of her, the chain still around her neck. "I've always had it. My clan told me that they found me with it. I think the only reason they allowed me to keep it was because of the ancient elvhen symbols on its casing. It was more for their curiosity, I think."

"May I...?" He held out his hands carefully, trying to oppress the feeling of desperation. He hoped it was what he thought it was.

She nodded and allowed her fingers to slide through the chain, slowly pulling it over her head and round her braided hair. Solas took the artefact carefully, and turned it his hands, inspecting the symbols. "I've never been able to get it open. The Keeper even gave up in the end." Solas smiled slyly to himself, he knew exactly how to get it open. Just one more thing the Dalish forgot, evidently. He allowed a surge of mana to surround his hand, casting it over the locket, imagining it opening in his hand. A few seconds later, the expected clicking sounded and a loud gasp was heard from beside him, the most satisfying sound he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. "How did you...? Oh my..." He handed her the locket. She should be the first to see its contents. He hadn't seen one of those lockets in a very long time.

Her hands couldn't stop shaking as she peered inside. The first she saw was a tightly folded piece of parchment which she quickly grasped. Right behind it, however, was a small portrait of an elven woman, painted in to the back of the trinket. She looked quite young, pale blonde hair and big blues eyes, just like her own. The resemblance was uncanny... this had to be her mother. Shakily, Atisha began unravelling the small piece of paper, writing becoming visible as it became larger.

Realising it was a letter, Solas felt he should leave and allow her to read it. He wouldn't want to impose on a very personal moment. "I shall allow you to read in peace-" He said tentatively as he arose slightly.

"No!-" A hand firmly grasped on Solas' muscled arm, holding on for dear life. Out of embarrassment, she let go as quickly as she had latched on to him. "I... I think I'd like you to stay. Please." Her large icy blues pleaded to him, and he knew he couldn't deny her. She needed the support, so he sat back in the position he was previously in, and allowed her to read the contents out loud.

"_My dearest Layla-_" She paused immediately. Probably in an attempt to comprehend her birth name... the name her mother had given her.

"Are you alright, Lavellan?" As much as Solas wanted to call her by her birth name, he wouldn't want to assume that was what she wanted. This must be a lot to take in for her and she'd need time to adjust.

"Y-yes." She choked out, her hands still shaking the parchment wildly. She took one large sniff before continuing reading. _"__My dearest Layla, No doubt it will have been many years since you were taken from me, and no doubt you are blossoming in the circle you were departed to. I hope, no, I pray to the Maker that this locket wasn't discovered on your person as a child. I will conceal it the best I can, but these templars are tricky, and you are always watched in the circle. As much as I hate to admit it... I hope it will be easier for you to adjust to the leering eyes than it was for me, as you were born into it."_

"_When the templars discovered my pregnancy, they lectured me on what the plan of action would be, and that I should prepare to have you taken away. I want you to know, I fought against them... tried to stop them. Even though your still with me now as I write, and you haven't been taken away yet, I know I will fight, and I will try to stop them taking you away... unfortunately it will be for naught because these templars, these captors who hold my chains, do not care for a mother's pain." _

"_As a young woman in the circle, I was always going to be a target of the templars in more ways than I care to admit. No matter the circumstance in which you were conceived in, I want you to know, I have no regrets. Feeling you growing inside of me, stronger and stronger, was the most beautiful feeling in the world and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I dote upon your beautiful face as you sleep beside me, every small second I have with you I cherish because I know that our time is short." _

"_I pray for the day we may get to meet again, and I pray that maybe one day, all the mages who have suffered will get their due. Live long and well, my child. _

_Be strong, love. _

_-Nehera"_

By the end, Atisha cared not for suppressing her tears and allowed them to run hard and free down her soft cheeks. Solas slowly and carefully took the parchment away, allowing her to cover her face with her hands. He had had no idea the consequence of reading the letter, but he knew that these tears weren't ones of complete sadness.

He allowed her the time she needed to release her emotions, everything that had happened to her over the past few days came hurtling down, the pressure finally releasing everything she had worked so hard to hide. Once her breathing began to reach a more sustainable pace, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and held out the piece of parchment to her with his other.

She glanced at it from the corner of her eyes, and nodded slightly to herself. Taking a deep breath, she sat back up straight and took the parchment back, folding it gently in to the locket. "She'd be an apostate now, wouldn't she?"

Solas nodded. "Yes, as we are."

Atisha scoffed and curled her fingers around the golden locket. "But we were never a part of a circle. We didn't have templars right there when-" Her hand clenched tightly, anger replacing her sadness.

Solas knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that the templars could have killed her when the circles began uprising. It was a large possibility as well, because by the sounds of the letter, her mother was a fighter. Much like her daughter, if he read her correctly. "Lavellan, I-"

"Thank you, Solas." He stopped abruptly, inclining his head sideways at her unexpected response as she let the chain of the locket fall back over her head. "I would never have gotten that open. It means a lot to me to know that someone out there loves me. It's an odd feeling, a little overwhelming, but I like it. So, thank you."

Even though the girl still looked terribly deflated, he believed that her thank you was genuine and he rewarded her with a smile. "You are welcome, da'len." It just slipped out. He had had no intention of calling her it, but somehow, it felt right to say it considering the circumstances. Never before had he seen a face light up quite like hers did just then. Her eyes twinkled, deep dimples emerged as she smiled, a smile that could sway any man to do her bidding. The thought even brought a little red to his own face. Solas coughed and averted his eyes from her face, if only to hide the infectious nature she possessed. "I must ask, Atisha. For my own sake, as much as your own. How did your clan treat you?" She physically tensed beside him at the unexpected question, a question he knew he hadn't needed to ask, but... seeing her this vulnerable, this secluded, this lonely, and her being here in the first place being down to him... he felt that she had become his responsibility. Her story was one that reminded him how far their people had fallen, and if he could help her in any way, it would be worth it.

"They... they treated me with disdain, always keeping me at arms length. The other children would often run me out of camp, hit me with sticks, call me 'flat-ear'. My elders would say my heritage was a disadvantage, that I was not a true elf..."

"And what did you do, Lavellan?" He smiled, as if he already knew what her response would be.

"I tried harder. I tried to prove them wrong. I tried to show them what I was capable of." His eyes shined knowingly, creases appearing around the edges as his grin grew. She glanced up at him, seeing his smile helped to restore her own. "I succeeded."

"Yes, you did." He said simply, gazing at her vallaslin.

But then she sighed. "I may have convinced the keeper, accepting what they called me, but I was never going to impress my peers. I think receiving my vallaslin just made them worse. They'd throw things at me, threaten me... try and make me hurt them so I'd get in trouble."

"...But you didn't." She shook her head. "Then you were always better than them, da'len. They were unworthy of your company and you should pity their ignorance."

She smiled, tears beginning to appear once again. Never before had she felt so accepted... so wanted. It didn't matter that the reasoning may have been because of the whole 'Herald' thingy, because right now... she was happy. She knew who she was, she knew who she wanted to be. She had the bestest friends she could have asked for; Solas, Cullen, Varric, Bull... all of them were perfect. "Thank you, Hahren." Atisha slipped the last word of endearment in as subtly as she could, but Solas heard it plain as day.

He smirked to himself, before shifting and removing himself from the barrels. "I believe I have wasted enough of your time, Atisha. You must have much more important things to be doing."

A look of irresistible desperation washed over her as her eyes silently pleaded to him. "I... I wish you would waste a little more."

He chuckled to himself wholeheartedly, before pausing a moment to look upon her sincerity. "Well, how could I refuse such a request?"

She shifted herself as he moved to lean against the wall she currently resided on. "I was hoping you would tell me more about your encounters in the Fade." The look of surprise she was rewarded with made her stomach flutter, and she soon began to realise perhaps he had been just as lonely as she had been.

"I had no idea you would be interested. I... you continue to surprise me, Lavellan." She smiled sweetly, as he began recalling tales of spirits and memories. He gave examples of memories he'd encountered with the help of his friends. The passion he possessed was so foreign, and dare she think it, quite adorable. The conversation moved on to how demons were just corrupted spirits, and she had stop herself from humming in excitement at the knowledge she was gaining... knowledge that her clan never knew.

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the fade... It's amazing. I almost envy you."

"Thank you. As you can probably imagine, It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. It's not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream... I would not trade it for anything." Atisha nodded her head slightly, trying to imagine being able to find knowledge of her ance- the Dalish's ancestors. If she did then perhaps... "You should know, I have decided to stay, at least until the breach is closed."

Her heart seemed to both flutter and deflate at his statement, her right arm reaching across to her left as if to prevent him from being able to see it. "Were you- I mean... had you planned on leaving?"

Solas avoided her gaze, knowing the look he would be greeted with. "I'm an elven apostate surrounded by chantry forces, and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you must understand my caution." His arms crossed as he used his foot to push himself off the wall, allowing himself to stare defiantly at her, letting there be no room for disagreement.

She nodded meekly. "Yes, I do... but _you_ must know, I'd never let anything happen to you."

He stared at her disbelievingly, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "How would you stop them?"

It was her turn to stand defiant as she climbed from the wall, her arms just as firmly crossed. "Anyway I had to."

His posture softened immensely, his arms loosening and falling to his side, an almost amused glint to his eyes. "Thank you."

"Herald! You are needed in the chantry!" One of, what she assumed, was one of Leliana's scouts shouted from the bottom of the snow covered stone stairs to her left. She turned and gave them a thumbs up, allowing them to leave.

"It seems you are needed elsewhere, Atisha." The elf's typical stoic expression returned and she sighed.

"Yes." She stepped to the side and began making her way down the stairs, before pausing... "Solas... I think I'd like you to call me, Layla. If you don't mind?"

A warm explosion occurred in the pit of Solas' stomach, the grandest smile he could ever achieve graced his face. "Of course, Layla."

She gave the quickest wave he had ever seen before she sprinted off, attempting to hide the rising heat in her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a very long day indeed. Atisha felt like she was going to pass out with all the emotions she'd experienced in the last few hours alone. She'd gone to Redcliffe alongside Bull, Cassandra and Solas, with the intention of meeting Fiona and recruiting the mages. Of course that hadn't gone to plan.

They had arrived only to discover that Fiona hadn't even remembered meeting them in Val Royeaux and Redcliffe had been taken over by a Tevinter Magister. You could almost hear Bull and Solas both hiss at the discovery. Matters didn't get easier with a threat of her life, and then meeting Dorian in the Chantry fighting off demons that had entered through a fade rift.

Luckily, with the help of both Solas and, dare she admit, Vivienne, her arcane abilities had improved significantly since she was first thrust into this 'divine' role and she was more confident when leading the group against danger. She still fumbled from time to time, and on more than one occasion accidentally threw a firebolt in Cassandra's and Bull's direction, but Solas had complimented her ability to learn quickly, which she was grateful for and had provided her with some confidence.

Unfortunately after dealing with the rift, they were only greeted with more bad news as Dorian explained how the Magister, Alexius, had contorted time itself in order to get there first. Solas didn't seem to trust the tevinter, but didn't hide his curiosity on the subject of time magic. Dorian had attempted to reassure them he knew what he was talking about, explaining that he had helped to develop this magic. She wasn't sure at the time how this helped his case in the slightest, but she believed it completely now.

How could she not?

The things she saw in that dark future... All that red lyrium, the Venatori, the demon army, Leliana tortured, her friends imprisoned... And if that wasn't enough to bare... She saw Solas die. His limp body thrown to the ground like it was trash. She barely recollected Dorian having to grasp her arm to prevent her from running to him. Was this what was to become of him if she got close to him?

Atisha had stationed herself on a rocky ledge outside of Haven, alone. She needed to be away from everything right now. It was hard enough to watch her friend Bull die, and then there was Leliana... but Solas? That man had wormed his way into her heart before she could even comprehend it. At first she wasn't certain it wasn't just a stupid crush, due to her not having much experience with 'love', if any, but she couldn't deny the distress that was caused by seeing his lifeless corpse... she felt empty, defeated, like there was no point any more... She had tried to stop him from doing it... protecting her, but he hadn't listened. She'd begged, pleaded, but Leliana had just insisted they were already dead.

Everyday, over the past few weeks, Atisha had made her way over to Solas. She'd ask him questions enthusiastically and he'd respond in much the same manner. Then, one day he offered to help her learn more about her magic... knowing her inability to remain focused, and not get distracted, meant that she'd often weaken her spell casting and even though he wouldn't admit it, often caused trouble for them. Of course she had accepted eagerly. From the very beginning she had admired his magical ability... he knew how powerful he was, but by the way he swung his staff and cast his spells, you could tell he wasn't boasting about it. Vivienne was very different when it came to 'flashy' spell casting, she'd often mock him for his style, too. However, Atisha was much more impressed with the elf, and that wasn't even coming from a biased viewpoint... not fully anyway.

She sighed, pulling her knees upwards and wrapping her arms around her shins, her chin resting on top. Even though Atisha knew she had to be alone, it was quickly reminding her of the times she spent in solitude within her clan, not a time she wished to remember. Solas had always helped her forget about those times. When she had opened up to him about believing she was less than the Dalish due to her heritage, he helped her see that she was more than what she saw, and she actually started to believe it. He reminded her that she had a mother who loved her exactly how she was, and just the thought had made her cry with happiness. He always knew what to say and exactly when to say it.

Atisha hated to admit it, especially now, but she needed him. That's what made that experience all the worse because... what if she lost him now? In this world? It's not like she could just go back and save him. Then what would she do? Of course she had Blackwall, Bull, Josephine, Varric, Sera and even Cullen... but for all their worth... none of them could have achieved what Solas had with her. He had unlocked a whole other side to her the day he had her locket. He was the only one who called her Layla, by her request, and it was a special secret only the two of them shared.

It was Solas who had suggested keeping her heritage a secret, because for as many people who 'loved' the Herald, there would always be one more wanting to cause her pain. If they could somehow use her past against her, or even steal her locket and use it against her... He tried explaining that her locket was an ancient elven artifact, and he had no idea how her mother had it, but she should definitely keep it safe, because there would be no end of people wishing to exploit it to get to her. She had agreed wholeheartedly... as she did with everything he said.

Even now, away from everyone, Atisha still struggled to not believe what her own eyes had seen. When she had arrived back in Haven, heavy and deflated, she had avoided Solas' gaze like the plague. He had no idea what she had seen, what had occurred, which was perhaps a blessing, but it had certainly left some confusion on his part.

So here she sat, alone, her long blonde hair dancing in the cold wind as her elven clothing clung desperately to her, trying to escape the chill. She felt like crying... again. The happiness she felt before felt too far away, no matter how much she tried to find it, she just couldn't. The images constantly resided at the back of her eyes, growing worse if she decided to shut them. A high pitched sound left her as she attempted to suppress a sob...

"What troubles you, Layla?"

Her sob turned into a shocked gasp as she unattractively sputtered away from the elven man knelt beside her. For a long time she didn't say anything, not even daring to look at him. It was only when he inched slightly closer did she gather the courage to look upon his gaze. His face reflected her sorrow perfectly.

"I... I don't know if I can..." She shook more violently trying to stop her tears from flowing. Just seeing his face now was sending her in a frenzy.

"Ssh." He cooed quietly as he pulled her gently against his broad, warm chest. The heat engulfed her completely, allowing her to calm herself to soft whimpers. Feeling his natural warmth allowed her to relax, enjoying the fact that he was real... alive... breathing beside her.

"I'm sorry, Hahren. I need to stop doing this to you."

"Doing what, Layla? You have no need to apologise."

She shook her head against his chest. "You shouldn't have to deal with my tears each time, Solas, and I shouldn't concern you with my problems..."

The fact she was avoiding the issue at hand wasn't lost on the elf. "It is of no concern, da'len. _I_ was just concerned when you didn't appear for our daily conversation. I enjoy your company."

She smiled despite herself and had to stop her hand from grasping his tunic tightly. He hadn't called her "da'len" since the day he opened her locket, which was still hanging closely around her neck. "I enjoy your company, too." She admitted softly, the hand closest to him trailing down his chest, loving the way he flexed slightly under her.

"So tell me, da'len, what did you see in that 'dark future' that has troubled you so?" His voice came out as hoarse whisper, causing her to shudder in his embrace. Embarrassed, she pushed her hand against him, and Solas responded by removing his arms from her, allowing her room to move away.

"I... I'm not..." She stopped, sighed, and then began fingering a loose strand of hair. Something she did when she was nervous Solas noticed. "I watched you d-die." She almost shouted the words in a desperate attempt to speak them. Solas was taken aback by her admission, realisation sinking in for him at what had happened. "I saw you walk out that room, buying me time to get out, but you didn't make it. Your lifeless body was dragged back in as if it was purposely there to tease me, to make me feel guilty that I couldn't save you. You were thrown to the ground beside Bull, and I just felt so helpless and I failed you, Solas, I failed you and-"

"Layla, please." Solas placed a gentle hand on her wet cheek, his voice demanding her full attention as it always had. "You did not fail me. I am here. I am real. And everything you encountered was just a bad dream. But just so you are aware, I did the exact thing I would have expected from myself... I protected you, got you back here safely. I would have expected nothing less." She sniffled at his honesty, not wanting to even think that he would ever die for her... for anyone. She didn't want him to go.

Slowly, her breathing began to even out as she regained her composure. "I suppose they are waiting for me to prepare to close the Breach." He didn't say anything, just stood up from his seated position, awaiting her to join him. "Is Dorian still here?" He nodded, and she huffed as she dragged herself up from the hard ground. It wasn't a disappointed huff, just one that meant she would definitely have to get a move on before he left. She hadn't even thanked him yet. "You know, you move really quietly." He laughed as she joined him and began their trip back to the chantry side by side. "Thank you, Solas. I don't know how you put up with me sometimes."

He smiled to himself, his gaze falling to the ground before turning to her. "You've been through a lot, da'len. Besides, who else would be willing to wake me by jumping on me in the early hours of the morning..." She cringed at the memory of her first morning of lessons with him. She had tried to forget that moment, later realising how inconsiderate that might have been on her part... he did enjoy spending his time in the fade after all.

"Yeah... sorry again about that."

He chuckled lightly. "Your enthusiasm is not something to be ashamed of, da'len... but perhaps you could wake me a little gentler next time." She smiled sheepishly, a bright red tint gracing her face lightly freckled face, as her eyes recoiled in embarrassment. Solas found it endearing all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this small chapter! I imagined my character to react exactly how I did the first time I experienced seeing Solas die... It was terrible. Anyway, next chapter will feature the attack on Haven, and a very different side to AtishaLayla.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was fair to say that Atisha was completely worn out. After her conversation with Solas, she'd headed back to the chantry, to only be greeted by a very impatient looking Cassandra who seemed as if she was about to shout in her ridiculously potent accent... until she saw the tear stains that still resided on her face. She quickly calmed herself, sharing a look of understanding as Solas went off to prepare the mages for closing the breach.

It had been painful, to say the least. Her mark was always hurting her, not that she would admit it any more, but the agonising ache that flourished when the mark connected with the rift attached to the enormous hole in the sky once more was almost unbearable to withhold. Atisha recalled the breach's green light shine just that little brighter as she grew closer, before a strong compulsion knocked her to her feet as it snapped shut.

A few seconds had past before she found the strength to drag herself upwards, gratefully assisted by Cassandra, who patted her on the back affectionately afterwards. _"You did it. The breach has been sealed."_ That was when the cheers had erupted all around her, assisting her in forgetting the dull ache that still resided in her hand. She dared a glance towards Solas who was smiling kindly at her... but she couldn't return it. Hadn't he said that he would only stay until the breach was closed? His smile faltered at her stoic expression, as if he understood where her thought processes had led her.

It didn't take long for everyone to begin celebrating back in Haven. Many of her companions had taken the opportunity to sneak in a game of Wicked Grace in the tavern. She had received an invitation, but she turned it down as politely as she could. Truthfully, she was just afraid of embarrassing herself with her never having played the game before. At first she thought it might have been because she was scared that Solas would just leave with out saying goodbye, but he would never do that, would he?

Atisha stood just outside Leliana's tent her arms loosely crossed, overlooking her fellow soldiers and mages of the inquisition, happily dancing with one another. The image managed to dampen any worry she might have been feeling, because she had done it. She'd succeeded. All there was left was to find who had caused the chaos and then everything would go back to normal... _Solas will leave and you'll return to being lonely in your clan..._She physically shuddered the image from her head, not wanting it to dampen her victory.

Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to see Cassandra waltzing towards her, a rare smile plastered on her face. "Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The breach is sealed."

Atisha attempted to reply, but just choked slightly before managing a cough. "W-where is he?"

"He said he was going to lie down somewhere quiet."

She smiled, knowing what that meant. "He hasn't been able to visit the Fade for some time." Atisha had wanted to ask him if he'd show her how he dreams so intently, to take her to the memories and places he'd spoken of, but she'd always bottle out before she could ask... or they'd get interrupted by some pressing issue.

"I should tell you that word of your heroism has spread." The woman almost sounded smug as she spoke.

"It wasn't just me. I wouldn't have been able to do it without all my friends, and the soldiers and mages we recruited." She smiled, rubbing her arms slightly, trying to escape the cold stab of the wind.

"You diminish your role. But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of few in recent memory. With the breach closed, this alliance will need new focus..."

Cassandra was interrupted by the sharp cry of war bells, signalling they were under attack. They both heard Cullen order men to take up arms. An incoming force was coming to lay waste to their victory.

Atisha's wide eyes met Cassandra's as people rushed to prepare. "We must get to the gates, Atisha."

She shook her head violently. "What about Solas?! Where did he go?"

Cassandra searched the camp, attempting to recall in which direction he left. "He went that way, I think." She pointed to the stairs going towards the apothecary. Of course... it's where she had found him every time before. But before Atisha could make an attempt to go towards him, her previous captor placed a firm hand on her arm. "We need you at the gates! Solas will have no doubt heard the bells, he'll already be on his way!"

She almost refused, told her to shove it... but she knew she had to realise that there were the lives of hundreds at stake here, not just Solas' and not just hers. Both of them sprinted towards the gate, both unsheathing their weapons. Bull, Sera, Vivienne, Cullen, Josephine, Varric , Blackwall and Dorian were already at the gates preparing for battle.

"Cullen?" Cassandra questioned as they reached the gates.

"One watch guard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

Atisha zoned out, trying not to concentrate on the fact that Solas wasn't here yet. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the gate, just as it shifted forwards towards her making her jump back.

"I can't come in unless you open!"

The young elven woman charged to the gate, two guards helping her pull the doors open. The sight that revealed itself was that of a group of dispatched corpses lying on the ground, one more falling to join them as, what seemed to be, a young man cleaned his dagger against himself.

He rushed up to Atisha, a desperate pleading tone to his voice as he explained who he was and why he had come. Apparently his name was Cole and he had come to help "... The templars come to kill you."

The young man bristled and stepped away when Cullen came forward, his weapon still drawn. "Templars? Is this the order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

Cole stepped back forwards, a hand held out, the fingers curled slightly. "The red templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." He twirled around and pointed to the far distance. "There."

Atisha had to squint in order to see what he was seeing, but in the far distance... she could see what looked to be... well, she had no idea what he was supposed to be or what he looked like. They had encountered darkspawn in the Storm Coast when they went to seal the tunnels... she supposed he kind of looked like them, but taller... and much much scarier. She turned to Cullen desperately. "Cullen, please tell me you have a plan."

His soft eyes hardened at her pleas. "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can."

She nodded, and was about to turn to request her followers, and friends, to join her... but they were already there and standing ready. She smiled and nodded at them, glancing through the crowd, trying to not let it show that Solas not being there was bothering her. _Get. A. Grip._

"Okay – Bull, Dorian and Blackwall will come with me to the trebuchet. Everyone else will stay and defend the village should any get past us, whilst helping keep the people safe." Her friends all nodded in agreement, and somehow... she had just taken charge? And people were agreeing with her? She smiled to herself, turning to the danger ahead. But then she paused for a second and inclined her head backwards. "And please keep a lookout for Solas."

"No need. I am here, da'len." Her head snapped to the sound of the particular elf in question, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Her scowl only grew at his smug expression and Atisha charged towards him. Never before had she been this angry. Solas didn't even have time to back away before a hard fist struck his arm, causing him to return her scowl as he rubbed the instantly growing bruise slowly.

"You scared me! Where have you been?!"

"I apologise, Atisha... but I believe there are more pressing matters at hand." She snarled to herself, and stormed off... not liking how he had said her name almost like a curse.

He didn't budge as she went to move forward, so she turned with a grimace. "You're coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight again." The tone of her voice was worrying more than just Solas. The sweet and innocent elf seemingly having vanished all together. So, he simply nodded and they went on their way.

The battle was brutal. They couldn't move an inch without bumping into some particularly tough templars, teeming with red lyrium. Atisha put her new battle skills to good use, her and Dorian focusing on offensive spells whilst Solas backed them all up with defensive barriers.

Once at the trebuchet, it was pretty simple to defend as long as they worked together. It didn't take long for the first catapult to begin firing, then being directed to another that had stopped its assault. They pushed forward, when they arrived they realised the reason it had stopped firing was because the soldier stationed there had been killed. Whilst being covered by her friends, Atisha concentrated on turning the trebuchet. She trusted them to keep her safe. They had done well on that aspect so far.

Just as she was about to finish, the strangest, largest looking lyrium monster appeared and she knew she had to help... it was huge. Her fire spells were useless, so she switched to her second best – electricity. Dorian and Solas were quite accustomed to cold spells so their assistance was vital. Bull and Blackwall did a great deal of damage on the front lines, too. Bull using his maul whilst Blackwall used his longsword and shield.

However, the sounds of thousands of armoured feet grew louder. They were running out of time.

"Go, Atisha! We shall cover you!" Dorian shouted as he shot another destructive spell from his staff, making its mark.

She paused, debating whether to leave her friends in the battle, but ran anyway. She had to do this quickly. Grasping the handles of the wheel, she used whatever strength she had remaining to turn it. She dared a glance to the forces that threatened to swallow them up, before finishing lining up the device and firing. It hit straight on point. Snow hurtled towards the forces, engulfing them in its freezing temperatures.

Their forces cheered in happiness and relief, the odds now favouring them. Atisha also managed a smile, but fatigue was taking its toll and her shoulders slumped forward.

The cheers were short lived, however, as a terrifying shriek filled the night sky, the stench of fear reawakening. A high dragon soared over their heads, heading straight for the village.

Atisha turned to her friends in shock, all of them returning her expression... well, aside from Bull who was almost clapping with glee.

"Ooh, yes! Tell me we're going to fight that, boss!"

She gulped heavily. "We need to get back." was her only response and she took off running, quickly followed by the others. They met little resistance at first, but as they grew closer they saw the flames, the devastation they caused, and heard the screams of her fellow soldiers.

On the way to the chantry, they'd managed to save everyone they came across... one by the skin of their teeth and Atisha hadn't come out unscathed. The ceiling of the tavern had almost fully fallen on her, luckily she'd managed to roll out of the way... but was still rewarded with, what looked to be, serious burns on her arms. She didn't want anyone fussing so she tried to remain impassive. Luckily she had had some practice with the mark.

The rest of her companions were already in the chantry by Cullen's order. Cole was there too, still assisting the people of Haven just like he had promised.

He had his arm around one particularly deathly looking man. "He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die." He said simply, and Atisha swelled with sadness. Too many people had died.

"Herald!" She briskly turned at Cullen's beckoning as he ran towards her. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." Unfortunately, she already knew this. Bull might have been excited to fight a High Dragon, but somehow...

"I've seen an archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that." Cole's whispery voice caught their attention as he knelt beside his patient.

Cullen scowled, raising his hand and waving him off. "I don't care what it looks like. It has cut a path for the army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Atisha didn't see the way Solas tensed slightly in the shadows, his eyes dropping in regret.

She took a deep breath. "Then perhaps I could be of some use. A distraction, maybe?" Again, she didn't see Solas' deep scowl as he gazed upon her. Did she not even realise her importance?

Cullen grimaced at the suggestion. "Bait more like."

"If you like." She said simply.

"Herald, I-"

"Yes, that." Cole's voice interrupted them, but both Cullen and Atisha still stared at each other defiantly. "Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

The beaten man coughed, then hunched himself forward as he spoke. "There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have."

"Right. It's settled then. Cullen, you'll lead our people through the path, Cole will be able to show you the way no doubt, and I'll... I'll make sure that trebuchet hits him with as much force as it can muster."

"And what of your escape?" Atisha said nothing. Her eyes unable to meet his. She couldn't promise she'd get away, and therefore wouldn't. They all knew what was at stake. Honestly, if someone had told her a month ago that she'd be brave enough to go out by herself, face against an army that wanted to kill her, led by some crazy darkspawn man, she'd have said they were mad. Somehow she knew it was the adrenaline fuelling her courage, rather than a personality trait, however.

It was obvious nobody was particularly happy with the plan, but Cullen knew his orders. "Be careful, Herald." He held out a hand to her, which she took gratefully. He allowed his other hand to gently stroke against the one he already grasped, before stepping back and taking off. The exchange of affection did not go unnoticed by Solas, and he actually scowled...?

"I will accompany you, Layla."

She frowned at the elf who had just stepped out of the shadows, a hand already on his staff. "No, you won't. I already thought I'd lost you once, I won't risk it another time."

Suddenly, his face reflected that of her own, almost scaring even her. "And what makes you think it is okay for me to lose you, da'len?"

Her resolve almost broke... but she would stay strong. "No. Don't do that. Don't guilt trip me. Now, go." He shook his head and stepped forwards, but he was promptly shoved back. _"GO!" _She shrieked as loud as she could, turning any heads that remained in the chantry. "Please." Her plea undid him, and all he could do was remain dumbfounded as she sprinted out of the chantry.

"Is she seriously heading out there alone?" Blackwall questioned, walking towards the shocked elf.

"It would seem so, yes." His voice wavered, not wanting to admit the fact he could lose her. He shouldn't have allowed himself to become close to her. They both had their demons, and their responsibilities.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

"I fear we'd only end up enduring her wrath, and believe me, she can be quite frightening."

"Yeah, I think she just demonstrated that." Blackwall patted the elf on the back, before they both followed after the panicked civilians and escorting soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to consciousness was a strange experience. It had happened to her three times since gaining the mark, the only three times in her whole lifetime... which said a lot about her current situation and life choices. It was like her body performed a full restart each time, but some of her cognitive reactions needed more time to work at full capacity. She could hear shouting coming from a small distance away before she'd found the strength to open her eyes. Once she had, her vision was still slightly impaired, but she could make out the figure of... Mother Giselle?

A few seconds after fully regaining her vision, Atisha used what little strength she'd regained to push herself upwards. Turns out it was the leaders of the inquisition: Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine who were fighting. She almost groaned at the display, but her mind seemed a little more preoccupied on what had occurred back in Haven...

Yes, luckily, she had gotten away and she was alive... injured and weak... but alive. Her arms were bandaged from the burns no doubt, and her body bruised and beaten after her encounter with the Elder One, but she'd made it through, they all did. Well, from the looks of things, a lot of people had made it out and she was thankful for that. _Not that she saw..._

"Ssh, you need rest." Atisha turned to see Mother Giselle leering over her, concern etched into her voice as she attempted to re-position her.

She shook her head lightly. "They need to stop fighting. They need to-"

The woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, a weak attempt at pushing her downwards into a resting position again. "They have the luxury to, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow us, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame." She sighed. "But... infighting may threaten us as much as Corypheus."

"Yes... He was..." Atisha's body shook in the cold. "Am I ill...?"

The woman turned to her, a sad smile on her face. "I am no healer, child. The elven male apostate in your group watched over you for a while. At least until he was certain there would be no permanent damage from the cold."

Her ears perked up slightly at the revelation. "Elven male? You mean Solas?"

She smiled. "Yes, I believe that was his name."

_So he was still here. _Atisha was still angry at him for not being there, for letting her worry... but she was being irrational, she knew. She shouldn't be angry at him, she didn't even know why he wasn't there yet. And even if he had decided to leave, he had come back when they were in trouble. All in all, deep down, she was just happy he was still here, because even though she knew she didn't have to rely on him as much as she had before... she wanted him there.

"I should go and try and sort this out..."

Her hand was on her shoulder again. "Another heated voice wouldn't solve matters. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours." Atisha let out a long breath, completely exhausted with the situation. "Our leaders struggle because of what us survivors witnessed..." Giselle continued, almost as if she was tutoring a child. "We saw our defender stand... and fall. And now, we have seen her return."

Atisha's mouth fell wide open. She couldn't be serious, could she? "I didn't die, Mother Giselle. I just... fell, and somewhere I found the will to keep walking, probably fuelled by the stupid amount of adrenaline I had in my body. I think fear helped as well... But I didn't die and then get saved by your Maker. Now please excuse me, but... I am the one who stood against that creature and I am the one with this stupid mark. I need to talk to them."

The older woman stepped back, allowing the 'Herald' to clamber out of the bed, pretending not to wince when she accidentally leaned on her burned arms. Once on her feet, they pushed forwards ever so slightly, but not getting far before she had to lean against a wooden post. Evidently, she hadn't quite gained all her strength yet. _Not to self: Facing off an archdemon and an evil darkspawn magister man alone is probably a bad idea and fricking hurts._

Atisha glanced upon her friends, weary and exhausted... and all separate from one another. This just wouldn't do.

Then before she knew it, Mother Giselle had begun singing a song she'd never heard before. Her surprise only grew when Leliana... then Cullen... then everyone else joined it. Honestly, she was slightly confused. Was this a song she was supposed to know? She almost began trying to hum along if only to stop the awkwardness she felt. But then people began kneeling before her and she was completely flustered. Her hand went straight to her disheveled hair, twirling the ends of one particular strand around her finger.

Once they had finally stopped, and she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, an unexpected voice sounded behind her. "A word?" She almost jumped out of her skin. How did he move so quietly? A scowl graced her face as she reluctantly followed him. She was still mad.

Solas led her a little further from the camp, his feet almost danced as he prowled towards an unlit torch, lighting it to create veil fire with a flick of his hand. Sometimes she just didn't know what to make of him, but nobody would be able to deny how attractive he was when he did that... thing with his hips, and the way he moved his feet... _No. You're mad at him, remember?_

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting." She said nothing, but moved to join him by the fire. A scowl was still plastered on her face as her arms crossed over her chest tightly. If he noticed her anger, he said nothing. "Her faith is hard-won, Lethallin, worthy of pride... save one detail." She was still silent... stoic, staring into the flames. "The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours."

That caught her attention fast enough. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Corypheus used the orb to open the breach, unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave." She was about to question how he knew of this, but stopped herself just as quickly. This was Solas they were talking about... He probably saw it in some dream or something. "We must find out how he survived, Layla... and prepare for their reaction when they learn the orb is of our people."

"Right. Okay, fine." She mumbled, her head turning back towards the fire. It was fair to say that now, Solas was confused. Whenever they had spoken before, she'd more than happily questioned him in order to learn more, but now she said nothing. He fidgeted on the spot, crinkling his fingers around his staff slightly.

"Are you all right, Layla?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes reached the floor, avoiding his gaze, not wanting to see his sympathy... or concern... or whatever it was that had made him ask. "Yes."

He paused, not believing her in the slightest, but being able to guess the problem. "I was not going to leave, da'len."

She released a long shuddery breath, her hands moving to rub her arms in an attempt to comfort herself. "How was I supposed to know that?!" It had come out louder than she expected... but anger did that to a person. "All I knew is that you weren't there! All of my friends were there, all of them... Except for you!"

"I understand why you may be upset, Layla, but when I heard the commotion, I simply wanted to get a closer look at the enemy forces. I never meant to frighten you, or hurt you." She growled to herself. How did he do that? How was he able to be so calm all the time? How was he able to make her feel as if she was the one being stupid? And as if he was reading her mind once again, he scowled at her. "And I am not the one who almost died."

Her face dropped at the memory. She'd never screamed at anyone before, and the look on his face when she had... "I had to do it. I was the one he wanted... or at least this stupid anchor mark thingy. Nobody else needed to get hurt for it, or me."

"But who else would be able to..."

"Ah, I had heard you had awoken." Both elves turned at sound of Dorian's constant smug voice coming up behind them. "You took quite the beating. I'm surprised you're able to stand up."

She managed a chuckle. "Well, I've had my fair share by now."

"Yes, but this time you were facing against an archdemon... Not even grey wardens typically survive that encounter." She laughed again, somehow forgetting about her previous anger. "Anyway, I was just supposed to tell you that you've been ordered back to camp. Apparently you need decent nutrition and a bed... not sure how you'd get either back at that hovel, but there you have it."

A hand covered her mouth as she attempted to stop another chuckle. "No doubt it was Cullen who ordered me back." She sighed as his mouth quirked up knowingly. "Well tell him to stop fussing, and that I'll go back when I'm ready."

"I'm afraid to give him that response, but by the looks of it, I better. Otherwise your elven 'friend' here looks as if he will pounce." Atisha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before glancing towards Solas. He did indeed look slightly tense, before he turned his back on them both. When she looked back, Dorian had already left, leaving her with her... elven friend.

She sighed as she rejoined him by the veil fire. "What do you know of the orb?"

At first he didn't realize her question, but then he smiled knowing he had won, and her anger had been sated. "Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. However Corypheus came to have it, the orb is Elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

"Is there no way we can stop that from happening? It's not like I am the one who created the orb."

"That won't matter, but yes, perhaps there is away to prevent it... or at least make them remain faithful to you, and to the inquisition. Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow."

She turned herself slightly, moving to look at him more closely. He wasn't smiling... but his eyes were twinkling with something exclusively knowing. "So, how?" Now he smiled.

* * *

><p>Another quick chapter featuring some more SolasLavellan moments. Plus Dorian, of course.

I've pretty much had 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Ray on repeat whilst writing this because the song just pretty much sums up my feelings on this particular romance. Patrick Weekes has ruined me.


	5. Chapter 5

"You still haven't told us where we're going."

All they had done since the night of the horrific attack on Haven was walk through deep trenches of freezing snow, whilst attempting to battle the harsh winds seemingly to nowhere, as Solas kept the location tight to his chest. After days of almost tripping over her own feet in an attempt to not fall into a snowy grave, she had finally come to a conclusion that she despised the cold, frozen substance... worst part... Solas only seemed to be leading them higher up into the mountains.

Often Atisha would turn to see all the people following behind her – her friends. It kept her going when she thought she'd like to give up. Plus Solas had this habit of hoarsely whispering words of comfort in her ear. She was sure he knew what he was doing and what effect he was having on her. She could never prevent the flush colour her face went whenever he lent in to whisper something only she would understand.

But of course she didn't spend all her time with Solas. She had to keep the whole group motivated and often she'd fall back, check on everyone, hand extra food to those who seemed to be struggling the most. It was comforting and motivating to speak to those determined to keep going no matter their pain, and it worked to spur herself on too.

Whenever she was in Dorian's company, she had a habit of gossiping... something she had never really done back in her clan. It was like he brought out this devilish side of her, demanding she tell him anything that she could think of, whether it be of import or no. He was also the first to notice her shy and nervous habits around Solas, understanding its full meaning perhaps even before she did. In fact, he had made a light-hearted joke of it when she said she didn't understand how she acted any differently around him... _I mean, sure I have a stupid crush on the man, but it doesn't effect the way I am around him... okay, so I blush a little... I do that when people tease me, too. _Atisha was certain that was the exact argument she'd given Dorian at the time he'd brought it up too, but he had just given her this half smirk with a knowing glint in his eye that just infuriated her.

Although Sera didn't agree with her 'elfy-ness', and Atisha unable to reveal the truth, she had managed to warm to her a little. Sera would bring out the silly side of her, much to Cullen's dismay as he would always get the backlash of it. Solas had also began worrying about Sera's influence on the 'Herald' after Atisha had accidentally said "innit." She hadn't stopped laughing for about ten minutes afterwards.

After spending time with Sera, it wasn't unusual for Atisha to try and climb up Bull's back. The first attempt she made, the Qunari's instincts kicked in as he used his excessively large hands to pluck her off his back and throw her to the ground, simultaneously unsheathing his greatsword. Atisha just held up her hands in defeat as he realized his mistake. _"You really shouldn't do that without telling me it's you, boss. I could have turned you into mush then." _He had grown accustomed to the surprise attacks though, and she continued to do so as they trekked forward towards their unknown destination.

Cole was always a point of interest for Atisha. It was difficult for her to keep up with him as he was always rushing about, assisting those who struggled. She'd spoken to Solas about him when they first set off. He'd easily explained who and what he was, and after already learning so much about Solas' friends in the Fade, she was excited to be able to make friends with a spirit herself. When she finally saw Cole pause his ministrations, she approached him with a smile.

"_Curious, but careful... wanting, wishing to know more, but not wanting to offend..." Atisha had paused as he watched her, his face etched with his own curiosity. "You won't offend me, Layla."_

_Her mouth opened agape, her head turning to see if anyone heard. _

"_How do you...?"_

"_The name holds heavy in your heart, pushed aside but only out of fear. You worry what people will say, what they'll see if they knew the truth... I won't tell them." He spoke her feelings as if he was just unravelling a scroll for the first time, so when he reached the end, his voice sunk with an almost shocked gasped as he realized it was a secret. _

_She smiled at him reassuringly, not wanting him to think he had wronged her in any way. Solas had already pre-warned her what he may do. "It's all right, Cole. It might be best if you call me Atisha, though... at least whilst we're in the presence of... anyone else. Aside from Solas, he also knows."_

"_Yes... He was there. He helped you. You never take the locket away any more. Not just because of the secret, but because of what he did for you." He laughed quietly to himself. "You were really happy." _

_Atisha knew her face had gone a bright red. It was going to be difficult keeping any embarrassing secrets and emotions from Cole. The young elf took a moment to actually see Cole. It was difficult to get a decent look at his features due to the large, strange hat he wore, that weirdly suited him. It wasn't difficult to miss the long, light blonde locks that covered his eyes, however. His hair colour actually almost matched her own, the thought tugged a smile from her face. He was also tall and lean, but there was no mistaking the overwhelming aura he emitted. No doubt he could kill them all with a feathered quill if he desired... but she wasn't afraid. He'd done so much to help her, and all the people of Haven, already. _

Atisha dared a glance behind her at the thought, Cole working away helping some poor man who had just fallen off his horse. She still trusted him.

Turning back to Solas, she frowned. He still hadn't answered her question and she continued to stare. She knew _he _knew what she was doing, and his shoulders tensed slightly under her scrutiny, his hands clasping his staff more tightly, continuing using it as a means to pull himself through the snow. Atisha was close to just prodding him continuously, but then he let out a long exhale of breath.

"If you are willing to be patient a little longer, I believe we are almost there." He sounded like a strict parent scolding a small child, which just led her to become more irritated. she huffed, her breath blowing the loose strands of groggy hair from her face as she forced her legs to continue moving forwards.

"What could possibly be out here? Aside from more snow of course..."

She noticed the corner of his mouth sneak upwards for a second, evidently thriving off the feeling of being the only one who knew of this place. He certainly enjoyed watching Vivienne struggle, that's for sure. The woman had done nothing but ridicule his abilities. He loved being able to outsmart her and show her, rather than tell her, how wrong she was about him, she could tell. Atisha didn't particularly like Vivienne. She reminded her of the pompous members of her clan... and the fact she agreed with the circle – the circle that took her away from her birth mother and-... Her mother had been purposely ambiguous about who her father was, but she knew now. Solas had carefully explained what she had meant about "templar attention" and "circumstances you were conceived." The thought of her mother being forced upon... she shuddered at the image. For a long time after, she had become weary of Cullen. It had taken a lot of effort to realize he wasn't a templar any more, in fact he was openly trying to forget that side of himself. She would not convict an innocent man of someone else's crime.

"You'd be surprised what our people were capable of. The Dalish tell stories of ancient elves living in trees, imagining wooden ramps and Dalish aravels... The truth is a lot more beautiful." He paused, his eyes narrowing slightly at reasons unfathomable to Atisha. "We head to a place just waiting for a force to hold it."

She took a moment to piece together what he was saying. "Sooo... does this place date back to the time of Elvhenan?" It was difficult to contain the excitement behind her curiosity.

But Solas visibly bristled at the question, only adding to her curiosity. "No. The land it resides upon does, however."

Her face fell just as quickly as his had, a pang of sorrow shifting between them both. Her sympathy resided more towards Solas, however. She may have been brought up Dalish, but she hadn't experienced what Solas had in the Fade. He often spoke of seeing battles and wars as memories in the Fade... no doubt he would have seen the fall of their people. "I'm sorry, Solas."

He looked at her sadly, and nodded in thanks. He hadn't realized it before, but it was nice to have someone to sympathize with. She may not understand everything, but she understood more than most. This was a surprising revelation for Solas. He had discovered someone, not from beyond the Veil, who had managed to shift his outlook and remove his attention from the Fade.

At first, his reasoning for seeking her out had been mere curiosity on his part, the reasoning not dissimilar to her own at first, he gathered. But he had grown possessive of her, and it disturbed him. He worried what deeply tucked away part of him she may unleash if he allowed it – if they grew too close. The only way he could prevent it from happening, would be to dismiss her when she sought him out... but he wasn't sure he could do that. She was the reason he was still there, after all.

No, better to hurt her now rather than later – no matter the pain it brought himself.

Finally they reached the top of the mountain, and Solas managed a smile at the vast sight in front of them. "Skyhold" he revealed triumphantly. Her mouth fell wide open, no longer caring about the bitter cold air. His smile grew wider at her shocked and mesmerized expression, but it quickly faltered and he frowned sadly. She may not be as innocent as the first day they spoke with one another, Corypheus had seen to that, but she was still so inexperienced with the world... so fragile. This beautifully untainted person was the one he'd be hurting.

Perhaps the name 'Dread Wolf' was more appropriate to him than he first thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait for this one guys, and sorry it's still so short. I just really wanted to write a little about the trip to Skyhold because it does give time for a little development.<br>Side note: I love Cole. **


End file.
